Perfect Together
by cutiepiexx1234569
Summary: (Kim)New to town Kim meets new friends and a bad boy ,Jack,who she knows she shouldn't like,she tries her hardest to stay away but in the end does she fall in love. (Jack)In seaford all his life,Jack is the bad boy of the town.He dates every girl and dumps them but when his new neighbors come will he change or stay the same old guy.(rated T,may change to M later in the story)


Disclaimer:Don't own KICKIN' IT

Chapter 1:A LONG YEAR

(KIMS P.O.V)

So its been about two weeks since my parents told me that were twin sis and bro thought it was cool, what do they know there only 9 .Don't get me wrong I might love it here its just that I had to leave everything we got to Seaford about two days ago and I was already done unpacking I guess I knew I wasn't going to leave soon for one reason my family doesn't move houses in less it in voles my parents work,the last time I moved was about I don't even know, but it was a long a second reason was that my parents said we be here for at least in till i was in college.(SIGH)Well back to my story,it was 10:37 and I was skyping with my BFF Rayne. We had been talking for about 3 hours when my mom came in.

"Girl you better get to bed if you want to wake up early tomorrow for school"

"OK" I said and she left.

Rayne I got to go, talk tomorrow after school OK girl"I said tired

"Sure my moms gonna have a cow if she finds me awake,peace",she said making a peace sign RAYNEY234 has signed off

I turned my laptop off and went to the restroom took a shower,put my pj's on,brushed my teeth then got to bed and I was drifted off to sleep.  
~LINE SKIP~ I woke up to this awful noise and it was my next door neighbors blasting music. OMG who does this.I looked at my clock it was 3:00 in the morning.I got up and I was going to scream but decided it was best not to wake my parents they just go over and yell at whoever it was so I decided to be the bigger person.I settled back into to bed and closed my eyes.  
~LINE SKIP~ It was 4:00 in the morning and they still had the music on.I knew my parents were awake wanting to yell at them too so I did it for them.I jumped out of bed ,opened my window and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TURN THE MUSIC OFF" I GOT NOTHING.  
"TURN THE MUSIC OFF" I said a bit less patient "TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC OFF"I said really pissed.

The music turned off. YESS. I danced around in my room for a bit,closed the window,then went to bed.  
~LINE SKIP~ "RIIIIIIIIIIIIING"  
My alarm went of and I got pissed it seemed like I slept for 10 min. oh well I looked at my clock it said 6:00 plenty of time to get ready.I got up and took a shower,I brushed my teeth, and then picked out my clothes.I decided to wear some black boots,pink skinny jeans,white tee that said shine on in pink letters,a black leather jacket,and a white Bennie because its cold out .I put on some of my cherry chap stick,light pink eye shadow,a bit of blush,mascara and eyeliner.I looked at myself in the mirror,wow it looked like I had makeup on but just the right ammount bot like some the time I was done it was 6:30 so I went done stairs and got some cereal and I watched some I was finished I put my bowl in the sink and went up stairs to wake up my siblings.

"Hey guys wake up time for school"I said as I walked in.

"A bit to late don't you think Kim"said Michelle my sister.

"well sorry I though you would still be asleep when I was done,  
u guys are never up this early".

"fist day of school Kim duh"connor said like I should have know.

"Well come on then lets get you some breakfast then take you to school,mom and dad left to work already".

"Already I mean isn't it a bit early",said Michelle while getting her backpack and walking out the door with connor.

"I guess but that dosent matter come on race you".I said

We all ran down stairs and into the kitchen,but no matter how fast we were connor always won.I told them to them to sit and I made them cereal. As they ate my phone dinged and it said U HAVE A NEW MESSAGE and then dinged again -MESSAGE-  
RAYNE: wish u the best day at school ever best friend :)  
AWW shes so sweet KIM:what happened to the for and ever +thank u RAYNE: Best friends for ever and ever Skype after school right.  
KIM:right got to go taking the twins to school see you later RAYNE: peace

"Hey we better go sis"Michelle said and graved her backpack and dragged connor out the the twins so weird.I graved my backpack ,walked out the door,locked it and got in the car. When I was about to back out some jerk decided to speed by and almost hit us uhh I already hate this town,first the music at 3:00 then the cars but I know shouldn't base everything on just two things.I backed out and drove to the twins school.  
~TIME SKIP~ So I got the twins to school said bye and was off to my school. Seaford High it wasn't that far from the twins school maybe a min or two so when I got there and I saw the school my mouth droped open,OMG it was huge. I graved my backpack and walked to the front doors when I saw a car with a bunch of boys by was the same car that almost hit boys by the car started to whistle and say stuff like come here blondy or are you new here.I blushed and a boy with brown shaggy hair said"aww look she is blushing".Finally I got into the doors of the school.I walked around like a lost puppy in till Some one said

"are you knew cause you look new"

"yeah can you help me find the office"

"sure, oh and my name is grace"

"my names Kim nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too"

On the way to the office she showed me some places like the gym,cafeteria,and we finally got there she told me to go and she would wait for me outside.  
~TIME SKIP~ When they gave me my schedule and toke my picture for my school I.D it was almost time for class.I walked out of the office and grace was on her phone.

"hey grace I got my schedule"

"cool let me see"she said and I gave it to her

"hey we have the same classes except last period music"

"OK lets head to class"

We got to class just in time and we sat down and talked for a bit while the teacher took then introduced me,

"class we have a new student today,her names kimberly crawford"he said while reading a peice of paper

"u can call me Kim"

"Oh OK,Kim Crawford,you already found a sit right"I noded

"Ok you can go sit"

"Ok"

As I walked to my seat and sat,two boys came in,the shaggy brown haired kid and some other kid with black hair.

" AND YOU'RE LATE TAKE YOU'RE SEATS"

I saw the shaggy hared boy whisper something to his friends and they walked behind me and sat.I turned my head a bit just enough to see them.

"hey Gracie who is your friend here"said the brown haired kid

"none of your freaking business Jack and tell Jerry to stop kicking my chair"

I looked at "Jerry" I was geussing and saw him kicking her chair and kinda chuckled but silently

"looks like your friends finds it funny and if you want him to stop so badly tell him your self"

"so blondy whats your name mines jack and that's Jerry grace has a major crush on him."

I saw both jerry and grace blushing.I was about to scream,one for jack calling me blondy and making fun of grace,so what if she liked before I could say anything Grace completey yelled at him without because she couldn't hold her anger anymore.

"SHUT UP JACK!"

"grace" I said quietly

" (RANDOM) , , ,AND DETENTION TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!"

"Bu-"grace tried to say something but was cut off

"NO BUTS IN LESS U WANT MORE DETENTION"

"NO SIR"

"GOOD"

He went back to teaching and the guys went back to messing with us, kicked are chairs, spiting spitball in our hair and and other annoying things that didn't get them in trouble they did.

~TIME SKIP~

We finally we got out of class and we were covered in spitballs so grace and I ran to the bathroom and cleaned our we were done we ran to our next class and who was sitting there behind the two empty seats. You'll never guess. OK you probably guessed it JACK BREWER AND JERRY Martinez.

"Hey blondy" looks like we have the same class again"He said right in my ear. right when I sat down.I cold feel his hot smelt like mint good thing to.I rather have someone with minty breath than bad breath whispering in my ear.

I didnt pay attention and through out 2 period they tried to get our attention but we diddnt want more detention.

~LINE SKIP~

I walked to my locker with grace,and got my books

"Grace I swear if I have another class with them im going to punch something.

"you better punch something now because you have all youre periods with Jack exept music and Jerry doesnt have 3 classes with you.

"OH GREAT JUST GREAT"I said while punching my IS GOING TO BE A LONG YEAR

SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL ADD MORE IF YOU GUYS LIKE AND COMMENT and yeah bye bye :) 


End file.
